A White Angel Cometh
by Mar 'Darry' Darren
Summary: Izuku never had it easy in his childhood. But when his best friend rejects him, his mother leaves him and his idol takes in his childhood bully instead of him, in just one day, Izuku wants to end it all. But a stranger will soon make him something that no other had seen before, a real hero! Slight Crossover with One Piece.


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, just Izuku's** **special 'Quirk'. Akuma no Mi and Haki belong to One Piece.**

A White Angel Cometh

One Life Ends, Another Begins

It was raining something awful that day. The sun had already fell, with only the street lamps providing light. The water droplets were splashing against roofs and sidewalks loudly. Streams were already running into storm drains and puddles deep enough to reach ankle high were scattered all around. But Izuku didn't mind, nor did he care. With almost nothing left, he wouldn't even bother to get out of the rain.

This day started like any other. He will wake up in his warm bed, go downstairs for some delicious breakfast before heading to his middle school. In class, the teacher reminded the students that the chance to apply for Hero Academy was ticking down. That school was every kid's dream, to be taught by the world's greatest heroes to be the next generation to protect innocents from criminals and monsters. And yet only two students in that class applied for the school; Izuku and Katsuki 'Kacchan' Bakugo.

That boy used to be Izuku's best friend from when they first met at the nursey where their mothers often dropped them off while they paid their bills. That was until they turned four, the age for children to show a unique attribute and/or ability that are known as 'Quirks'. And while Katsuki gained his ability to generate explosions from his palms, Izuku was not so lucky. When he got to the age of four, the professionals examined him for any trace of a Quirk and found nothing. Izuku was Quirkless, part of the twenty percent of the world population that don't have any ability. In a world of powers, non-power people are told that they can't be heroes; and to be a hero was Izuku's dream. But things only got worse.

Back to that announcement in the classroom, Izuku was found to be applying for the Hero Academy and was met with laughter and sneers. This world's society revolves around people with Quirks to become heroes while the rest of the people are left to have regular jobs and pay their taxes while waiting to be protected from monster attacks. And Katsuki joined the fray by threatening to kill Izuku should the latter get accepted by the school.

When you ask why Izuku's best friend will do such a thing, the answer will be when Katsuki obtained his ability. The latter changed for the worse when he got his ability, not even wanting to admit that Izuku was his friend. In fact, Katsuki became the school's bully and will beat down on any kid that was either Quirkless or younger than him. And every time, Izuku will try to stop his childhood friend, to no avail.

Izuku tried to ignore the pain and calling a bully his friend with the help of his only family, his mother. His father had been killed off many years ago, leaving Izuku with his mother to go too when he needed closure. But the boy could have sworn that his mother was also changing for the worse when she first heard that her son was being bullied. It was probably because Izuku's mother used to be a hero, with her own Quirk, before marrying his father to have him. The stress of being a single mother with a Quirk to a son who doesn't must been what caused it. Yet Izuku tried to tell himself wrong about her.

And things finally came to a collapse for Izuku. He was simply walking home from school after the announcement in his classroom and the threat from Katsuki. Izuku felt like taking a longer route to clear his head and try to take in some fresh air to soothe his soul. But it was not to be when the sounds of screams and explosions were heard. Izuku wanted to find out what was going on and saw a sight that he will never forget.

It was a villain made entirely out of smile with eyes with love of destruction but what really seared in Izuku's mind was the hostage, trapped in the villain's slime: the same bully who threatened him harm just a couple of hours ago! Izuku saw that there were heroes nearby but they weren't doing anything while the slime villain was using Katsuki's body as a plaything too, to shot off explosions at buildings and at people.

Izuku wanted to tell the heroes about who was the hostage and begged for them to free him when his legs instead went on autopilot charging towards the villain instead! The heroes and citizens called out to Izuku on being reckless and getting killed. The poor boy ignored all that and worried over Katsuki, trying to avoid the slime villain's attacks and try to wrench the bully out of the villain's clutches. That was when All Might, Number One hero, finally arrived.

All Might showed just how he got to be the most popular hero in Japan when he splattered the villain with a simple, powerful punch that freed Katsuki at last. And you think that the bully will be a little grateful that Izuku at least tried to rescue him. But no, the thought of his victim trying to save him just didn't suit well with the hotheaded boy. In fact, Izuku heard nothing but contempt for being 'stupid' and 'reckless' and that he should've just let the heroes handle it. But what sealed the deal was when Katsuki actually punched Izuku to the ground hard, saying that the latter had 'hurt his pride for the last time'. No one from the crowd even tried to help Izuku, they all said that the boy 'deserved it'.

Once Izuku got back up from the road, his phone rang. Picking it up, the boy saw that it was his mother calling. Izuku thought that she was worried so he answered but not before getting the worse scolding yet. His mother apparently saw that whole thing on the TV and didn't like that her son was caught getting killed, something that the entire world could have saw. She also said that this little rescue attempt will cause nonstop harassment once the media connected Izuku to her as his mother. The poor boy tried to explain his actions but lost his voice when his mother denounced him as her son, telling him not to show up at her home ever again before hanging up.

Izuku dropped the phone on the ground, not even noticing that it was damaged, he didn't care about a phone at that time. All he did care was that his childhood friend is gone for good and is never going to change back. Now that his mother didn't want him back at the house, Izuku is now homeless and still in Middle School. And just when he told himself that things couldn't get worse, Izuku happen to take a path that turns to where his old idol was talking with Katsuki. Ducking behind the corner where he could hear while staying out of sight, Izuku saw a skeleton with the flesh still on tell his school bully that he was going to be…All Might's successor and heir to his power!

Izuku felt what left of his broken heart turn to dust and fled, not caring if anyone saw him. In just one day, the heroes he looked up too turn out to be cowards that also turned the crowds against him, his childhood friend gratefully threatened him, he got kicked out of his house on a phone call and his old idol decided to reward the hostage that was more helpless than Izuku was back there. It was so bad that the boy was even considering something that Katsuki said to him a while back; to jump off a roof and prey that he will have a Quirk in the next life.

"Hey, kid." Izuku heard a voice call out to him, a young adult with genuine concern. It also helped that someone placed an open umbrella to shield Izuku from the rain. "Why are you out in the rain like this? You will get sick." Izuku looked up to make out of the blue to be an average sized man in a rain cloak holding the umbrella and a grocery bag.

"I am sick." Izuku mumbled, with not much energy to speak up. "Of everything…" Exhausted and numb from the cold rain, Izuku couldn't even hear the stranger call out to him when the former finally fell unconscious.

XXXXX

Weightless. That is what Izuku felt when he woke to see nothing but darkness. He felt like he was swimming in a water pool without the need to hold his breath. Every where he turned his head it was darkness and nothing more. He wondered if this was the afterlife or he was just dreaming. That was when he heard voices, filled with disgust and discontent.

 _"Hey, it's the useless kid without a Quirk! Let's beat him!"_

 _"Deku, you are nothing but worthless!"_

 _"Quirkless losers can never be heroes!"_

 _"I never asked for your help and now you have ruined my life by touching me! Go and die in a ditch if you want to be helpful!"_

 _"You stupid reckless kid, stop trying to show us off! Leave hero work to us!"_

 _"I am disappointed Izuku, now I can't live in peace. I have no son and you have no mother! Don't ever come to my house again!"_

 _"You, Katsuki Bakugo, will be my successor! The next All Might!"_

Izuku felt like he was drowning for sure in the darkness and with the voices building until they sounded like a mess of crickets chirping over each other. He could only bring his hands to his ears to try and block out the noise, to no avail. Eventually the sounds had gotten so overlapped that you couldn't make them out at all or else Izuku was getting numb in his own dream. "Maybe they were right."

"…About what?" A flash of bright light nearly blinded Izuku and yet that got him to open his eyes. He was lying on his side and on a couch. The boy got up swiftly and looked around; he wasn't on the streets anymore of course. It looked like a tidy, simple apartment that was well-cared for; most will still have a crack somewhere since repairs just added onto the rent, but not here. "Here."

Izuku turned to face the same figure with the umbrella. "You were almost with a fever so I had to get you here in a hurry to remove those wet clothes and into something warm. This pill always helped with colds and it goes down easy with a glass of water." Izuku listened in on the stranger who truly sounded concerned for him. He had a certain pill on the palm of his hand while holding a glass in the other. Izuku felt like he had nothing to lose so he took the pill into his mouth and drank the water to ghusl it down.

"Thank you, sir." Izuku felt a little better, and his sight was almost clear enough to check out the one who took him in. This man seemed to be in his mid-thirties with barely any wrinkles or a black hair strand out of place. The rain cloak was hanging on a coat rank of course so the man was wearing a simple t-shirt and cargo pants.

"No problem kid, and the name is Mar. Mar Darren. But you can call me Darry." The man introduced himself and let out an open hand for his guest to do the same. "And you are…?"

"Izuku…just Izuku." The poor kid remembered that his own mother kicked him out of her life so there was no point for a last name. Darry rubbed his chin hair,

"Just that, no family name?" Izuku shook his head, as if to wrench it off his shoulder. "That is sad, so sad. What about any relatives or…?" Darry had to stop when Izuku won't stop shaking his head. "Okay, I get the picture!" Izuku was frightened a bit from the sharp rise in Darry's voice. "Sorry about that but I don't get a lot of guests, and I don't have any parents to go to." Izuku let out a sigh that sounded like a cynical old man.

"What good are parents and…OWW!" Izuku mumbled under his breath until he got a mean flick on the forehead. Darry looked like a teacher staring at an unruly student,

"Now, now. There is no need for that kind of talk." Darry scowled at Izuku. "Now tell me the big picture here. I want to know it all." Izuku still felt safe with this stranger so the boy recounted what happened ever since he was four up to when he was found in the rain by Darry. "I see…"

"I guess that I will need to find some place to work until I am old enough for my own place and…" Izuku was going to show himself out until Darry swiftly pushed him back on the couch.

"Sorry kid, but I am not the type to kick out my guests once they can walk again. And I am not going to make you live on the streets." Darry said with a strict visual. "Besides, I have one more question; do you still want to be a hero?"

Izuku could have sworn that the question had echoed in his head, as if the wind through a hollow cave. It was a simple question but the boy found it difficult to think of a good answer to give. After a few more painfully long moments, Izuku responded. "I want to be a hero that only I can do, to be better than those jerks that left me to rot. I will protect not them but my home from evil, monsters and itself."

"Excellent." Darry made his own response. "Then I might have just the thing to help guide you on this solid path." Darry moved for a closet and Izuku heard a lot of stuff being shifted around, out of the way perhaps. "Here it is." Izuku saw it to be an old-fashioned chest that actually looked well maintained. Darry opened it and took out a strange looking fruit, giving it to Izuku. "It took me years to find it and now that you have showed your new goal, I think you can use its power well. But only if you decide to."

Izuku looked down on the bizarre fruit one more time. Remembering the old life without any real superpower and treated like scum by a world that welcomes only those with Quirks, he made up his mind. Izuku took the first big bite, ignoring the foul taste in his mouth and swallowed the chuck before taking another bite. Soon, the fruit was completely consumed and Izuku felt something crawl along his hands.

Looking down, both Izuku and Darry saw a white substance dancing in the dark like a lit flame. "Is this…?" Izuku couldn't believe what he was seeing and he turned to Darry whose genuine smile was seen with the help of the white fire. Next came was Izuku's tears and embraced his new friend, who is going to be his guardian. His trainer, his teacher, his sparing partner and the man who will turn a broken boy into a real hero.

XXXXX

Ten months have passed since the incident of the Slime Villain and no one had ever seen Izuku, not that it mattered to them…or him. Nevertheless, it was time for the Entrance Exams into the Hero Academy. Dozens of teenagers at High School age gathered at the gates of the Academy, where a fake city has been constructed and filled with metal monsters that will award points should they be defeated. It is here that these dreamers will prove that they have what it takes to be made into a hero.

One of them was a bright girl that ran from the bus to try and get a good spot to wait. She was named Ochako Uraraka. Ochako is a young girl of petite build. She has fair skin prone to blushing, round brown eyes, and brown hair near shoulder-length. Her hair sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back, as well as micro-bangs which sweep to her left. She has little pads on each of her fingers' prints resembling an animal's paws.

And, in her haste, Ochako happened to trip over a stray stone. She almost screamed and braced to hit her face on the hard-cold ground. Yet that never happened when someone grabbed her by the backside her shirt. "Careful, it is bad luck to get hurt before the exam even begun." Ochako looked up to her 'savior' and saw something of a scary teen.

From first glance it was hard to tell but from the voice, Ochako knew that it was a boy. He was dressed rather heavily with cargo pants with a matching jacket that had a large hood, reaching over his head to his nose. From the nose down, his face was covered with a wind guard. His hands wore gloves that matched his jacket with some sliver dubs on his knuckles. Finally, there were the army boots on his feet. "I also noticed that the pebbles happened to float for only a bit, was that you?"

Ochako was spacing out how she was saved by someone dressed up like a vigilante. But she snapped out of it to answer, "Yeah, that's my Quirk: Zero Gravity. I can erase the gravity hold on myself to float. I can go like an astronaut on a space station, not it helped before." Ochako yelped when she felt someone flicked her cute little nose.

"Don't say that now. I can already think of a hundred ways you can use your power as a hero. You just need to find the time and commitment to make it happen. Not all of us have both luxuries in our hands." The boy said and Ochako thought hard on that while she was placed back on her feet.

"Thank you, sir, and I didn't get your name before." Ochako heard a low chuckle from under those layers.

"The name is Izuku, Mar Izuku."

XXXXX

Soon enough, the silence was broken. "HELLO KIDS!" A pro hero that is known for his literally 'loud personality', called Present Mic, screamed to get everyone's attention. He is a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. His hero costume consists of a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

"ARE YOU FEELING IT!?" By the sound of crickets chirping, that was his answer. "I SAID ARE YOU FEELING IT!?" Even a pro hero like him will have to see that his voice doesn't get a crowd going. "Fine, we will get started." Finally, he shimmered down and that got everyone's attention. "I will let you know how much time you have left to rank up as much points as you can in our model city filled with monsters. Just make sure not to try the zero-pointer, that will reduce your score down to none." Most of the kids shivered to imagine if their points were reduced to zero; that will be an instant fail.

The sounds of the gates opening were enough to snap everyone back to focus on the exam. And while most stayed put, they all felt like something shot off at the speed of a bullet leaving the barrel of the gun. "Hey!"

"What's that kid doing!?"

"Does he want to fail already!?"

"Present Mic didn't say…!" That last one will have to swallow their words soon,

"WHAT ARE THE REST OF YOU WAITING FOR!? VILLAINS AND REAL-LIFE BATTLES NEVER WAIT FOR YOU! BETTER TRY TO KEEP UP WITH THAT KID, HE ALREADY HAS OVER A DOZEN POINTS!" Present Mic answered and smirked to see the other kids panic over their own hesitation, hurrying to get some points before they all are gone. Who would've thought it was Izuku that charged in while the other kids waited for the go.

In the meantime, a wall was shattered by a massive object. Losing much of its momentum to roll on the ground, it revealed to be a mass of several robots around average human size. Out of the hole came Izuku, and he looked bored, with some blackness on his fist that died down. "Man, I know that this is just an entrance exam but this is way too much fun." Another robot, one in the shape of a massive lizard dropped down silently with the intent to ambush Izuku. Only for its head to smashed flat by a sudden back punch. "Too easy. At least that makes fifty."

Izuku broke from his musings when the ground started to shake and rumble, with the sound of heavy footsteps. "What now?" Izuku jumped up high like a grasshopper to get some attitude. That was where he spotted a robot that was a hundred times larger than the others that he encountered. "Must be the Zero-Pointer, the one that they hoped we will avoid."

" **TWO MINUTES LEFT!"** Present Mic announced loud and clear.

"Oh well, I better make sure that thing doesn't get in my way." Izuku muttered and was going to search for more pointers until the hairs on the back of his neck stiffened. And the sound of a girl screaming in a panic confirmed that someone was in trouble. Izuku moved to hone in who it was; and he spotted the same girl from earlier, trapped under a pile of rubble.

"Blast it!" Izuku reacted to the sight and after seeing that on the other side of the girl under rubble was the very colossus known as the Zero-Pointer. "Oh, my master is going to break my legs for this." Izuku shot off to where Ochako was laying, noticing that none of the other kids even took a step forward to help out.

"Who…?" Ochako heard someone finally come and when she lifted her eyes, any words she had were stuck in her throat. Not just because it was the one who caught her from getting a face drop on the ground before the exam started but also that he was actually going to help her.

"Hold still." Izuku said softly and Ochako felt like the rubble had suddenly flew right off. She was breathless to see every single item floating in the arm while covered some white outline that seemed to behave a lot like a flame. But her awe turned to panic when the Zero Pointer approached them with the intent to attack! Yet Izuku wasn't worried, "Now watch this." With the snap of his finger, the floating rubble shot off like rockets and with such an impact had landed the Zero-Pointer to crash into one of the empty skyscrapers which collapsed right on top of it!

"Now that we have a few more seconds, are you harmed in anyway?" Izuku turned to face Ochako again and noticed that her right ankle had a pretty bad, purple swelling. "Did you sprain this somewhere?" Before she could answer, Ochako saw the Zero-Pointer emerge from the pile of rubble with anger in its eyes somehow. She screamed when the metal colossus slammed its fist on that building where the two were standing on top.

And yet, Ochako felt a draft tickle her nose and she was shocked to see that both her and Izuku were suddenly on the roof of another building! "That definitely got that thing mad and no other way out but to stop it." Izuku muttered again and Ochako saw him stare at the giant in the distance.

"We can't! Its too big and we are supposed to avoid it or we fail!" Ochako yelled at Izuku to see the madness in the thought. But of course, the Zero-Pointer eventually found them again and raised the same fist to attack again. This time, before Ochako can scream for help once more, the sound of metal cracking was heard. She opened her eyes again and almost fainted when she saw that Izuku had not only blocked that attack but also trashed the entire arm!

"The world is a lot bigger than the well we live in, there are plenty of forces stronger than myself and that is why I am going to fight to bitter end." Izuku said and more of the white flames emerged around him, more specially his right arm. "It is what heroes do, fight the never-ending fight. There will be losses and grief, and I have felt plenty." Ochako had no idea what Izuku was talking about, all she could do was gaze at the latter's arm that was becoming completely white. And as the Zero-Pointer moved to face them again,

 **"Moon Lance!"** Izuku roared to the heavens and out of the flames came a giant white rod that pierced the massive robot. And once the lance burst out of the backside of the robot, a dozen smaller ones followed right behind. Thankfully the giant hunk of metal simply fell on its rear and shut down without harming any of the other kids.

Looking back to Ochako, with her mouth wide opened and eyes as white as his flames, Izuku chuckled. He was able to knock her out of the stupor when he picked Ochako into his arms. "So…" Izuku spoke in a voice that almost made Ochako feel like a princess in the arms of a hero, "Any questions?"

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Hey guys, here is another new story for the new year! I hope to try and become a cop this year! You know the drill and wish you a good new year!***


End file.
